Marinheiro de primeira viagem
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Um dia normal! Um dia qualquer, onde a família está em casa reunida, com pais de primeira viagem, ou nem tanto assim!


**Notas da Coelha:** Essa fanfic, havia sido lançada no limbo do esquecimento desta Coelha! Mas fazia dias, que eu vinha pensando em como a terminar, pois eu queria algo leve, e flufly... E bem, como todos sabem, eu sumi do fandom de CDZ faz um tempo, por motivos meus, mas uma vez do lado pink da força, não tem como ficar muito longe, e por pessoas importantes, a Coelha faz uma forcinha para agradar.

**Beta:** Joana Melo, dear, meu carinho sempre e sempre. Obrigado de coração por betar a fic para mim! 3

**Dedicatória:** Bem, não é novidade que eu só escrevo fanfics de CDZ agora para pessoas que sejam importantes para mim, e hoje eu não poderia deixar passar em branco. Sei que esse não é nem de perto o casal preferido de minha marida, mas eu tentei e espero ter feito o meu melhor para ti... por isso, LadyCygnus, minha marida querida, feliz aniversário! Espero de coração que goste deste pequeno e singelo presente. Sei que você merecia algo melhor, com o casal que você tem preferência, mas você sabe né? Bem, é apenas uma pequena lembrança, aceite é de coração!  
beijos mon ange! 3

**oOoOoOo**

O sol, lá fora, iluminava a tudo e a todos. Ele já havia visto, pela janela, que se não tivesse presenciado a noite chuvosa, em que águas caíam do céu torrencialmente com direito a raios e trovões, não acreditaria se alguém fosse lhe contar. Fora uma noite atribulada para o jovem e inexperiente casal e com a graça de sabe-se lá qual deus, tudo havia corrido bem. Talvez, quem sabe, quando o ruivinho, que dormitava em seu bercinho, fosse mais velho, eles rissem dos infortúnios noturnos daquele dia e de tantos outros que já haviam passado e pelos quais ainda nem sonhavam em passar.

_"Meu ômega…"_ \- pensou o grego ao mirar o filho compadecido. Seu melhor presente, a sua melhor parte, e fora justamente Dégel quem o ajudara a ser tão feliz. Com um suspiro, Kardia acariciou a barriguinha de Camus, o deixando ali, tendo como fiel escudeiro, Merlin - o Husky Siberiano de pelagem bicolor, com a predominância de mais fios negros do que brancos. Mirando o bonito espécime nos olhos acinzentados, levou o dedo indicador aos lábios pedindo silêncio, e finalmente saiu pé ante pé do quarto, o qual seu companheiro e ele haviam passado dias a fio elaborando e idealizando cada mínimo detalhe até chegarem a um consenso

Deixando a porta levemente aberta, apenas uma pequena fresta, fez o caminho de volta para o quarto do casal, onde a outra babá eletrônica se encontrava, além, claro, de sua cara metade.

A penumbra o recebeu e antes que um facho teimoso do astro rei batesse no rosto amado ainda adormecido, fechou a cortina um pouco mais, mergulhando por fim o cômodo na total escuridão.

Dégel havia passado quase a noite toda com o filho, que amedrontado chorara esganiçado por muito tempo. Kardia até tentara fazer com que seu marido deixasse o pequeno consigo, mas a chuva parecia não cooperar e a cada novo ribombar, Camus chorava mais alto, mesmo tendo seus pais ao seu lado, e estar no colo do ruivo mais velho.

Depois de muito custo, seus dois maiores bens, acabaram por adormecer, e com muita delicadeza, o grego levara o filho para seu bercinho, e ali ficara até clarear o dia.

Acendendo o abajur de seu lado, tornou a olhar para o marido. Ele continuava dormindo, e se dependesse do alfa, este iria dormir até ser necessário levantar. Munido do que precisava, Kardia saiu sorrateiramente, deixando o quarto novamente mergulhar na mais profunda escuridão. Acabou por deixar também um leve tanto da porta aberta, e descendo as escadas seguiu para a cozinha, dando graças aos céus por aquele dia ser um sábado em que ele poderia mimar como bem entendia seu homem e o filho que eles tanto sonharam!

Deixando o celular e a babá eletrônica na bancada as suas costas, o loiro alto focou sua atenção em preparar um desjejum com os nutrientes necessários para a dieta balanceada do ruivo.

Enquanto Lykourgos preparava as coisas, foi impossível não se recordar de como ele e Dégel acabaram por se conhecer. Estavam na faculdade, o ruivo cursando veterinária e ele, engenharia química. Após muitas idas e vindas, acabaram por não resistir, e deixaram o imprint se concretizar, mas não sem antes ouvir um sermão de seus irmãos mais velhos, Aspros e Defteros, para que não se deixassem levar e concebessem antes de terminarem os estudos.

Foram tempos difíceis, pois Dégel, assim como muitos ômegas, era primeira turma desta classe de gênero nos cursos oferecidos pela universidade. Os tempos e leis estavam mudando, e muitas dessas mesmas leis que eram retrógradas estavam sendo revistas e revogadas, e uma delas, fora a conquista para os ômegas poderem se graduar.

Apesar de todas as coisas boas, ainda existiam pessoas com mente tacanha, e quase o sonho de serem o que hoje são fora tirado deles pelo avô paterno. Dégel deveria ser entregue para a venda e levantar fundos para suprir o que o pai e a mãe dele não haviam conseguido, ao ter apenas um herdeiro, e ainda por cima ômega!

Quando tudo parecia perdido, em seu leito de morte, a senhora Deschamps autorizou que Kardia tomasse o ruivo como seu companheiro. E assim, no último ano de universidade, unidos pelo fato de serem soulmates, Kardia se ligou com seu francês empoado ao mordê-lo antes mesmo de se casarem.

Balançando a cabeça, o loiro tentou espantar para longe de si as lembranças sombrias do passado de ambos, um passado que não estava assim tão distante. Pelo menos, não como o grego assim desejava.

Com novo suspiro, bufou exasperado ao escutar o toque padrão que ele havia atribuído ao irmão mais velho. Estreitando um pouco os olhos, atendeu rapidamente, pois não queria que o barulho estridente chegasse até o andar superior.

\- Kardia, preciso muito de uma ajuda, talvez seja até um favor…

oOoOoOo

Coçando levemente os cabelos longos, prendeu-os em um rabo frouxo, mirando ao mesmo tempo o filho e seu priminho de dois anos dividindo o chiqueirinho e a pelúcia que loiro havia colocado para os distrair.

Não quisera acordar o marido e até mesmo por isso lá estava ele com os pequenos, na sala. Havia até esperado o irmão e o cunhado do lado de fora da residência, apenas para que o interfone não fosse acionado.

E agora estava às voltas com os filhotes, que tinham uma pequena diferença de idade. Camus mal conseguia engatinhar, enquanto Milo… Ah! Esse pequeno já era um arteiro, e como sua mãe, a avó dos dois, dizia: "Não deixa nada a desejar ao pai! Milo é a personificação da linhagem Lykourgos!"

_"É madame Yanna Lykourgos, o que Camus tem de tão tranquilo - talvez por hora -, Milo já é um encapetado!"_ \- pensou Kardia ao mirar o sobrinho engatinhando e tentando ficar de pé, ao se agarrar nas laterais do cercadinho. Com um pequeno sorriso a lhe iluminar os lábios, deixou os pequenos sobre os olhos atentos de Merlin, e buscou mamadeiras para ambos.

Quando voltou, encontrou o sobrinho fora do cercadinho, e sobre as costas do pobre Husky, que já acostumado, fungava como se pedisse auxílio. Pegando o filhote que parecia espalhar brasa por onde passava no colo, sorriu de lado ao ver o cão fugir para trás do cercado e deixar que as pequenas mãozinhas do ruivinho se perdessem por seus longos pelos.

\- Milo! - repreendeu o sobrinho. Este o mirou com os olhos tão azuis arregalados e com um giro ligeiro entre os braços do mais velho tentou escapar. - Calma, pestinha, não irei fazer nada contigo! - gracejou ao mesmo tempo que lhe colocava a vista a mamadeira. Conteve o riso alto, pois o mesmo parou de se debater para pegar o objeto com unhas e dentes!

Colocando o terrorista mirim de volta no cercadinho, Kardia pegou o filho, o posicionando para que este pudesse abocanhar o bico de borracha da mamadeira. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos poderia imaginar que o pequeno loiro iria escalar as telinhas novamente e se agarrar como podia em suas roupas, puxando-lhe o agasalho e tentando fazer de suas pernas uma torre de escalada.

\- Milo, tenha calma! - o loiro mais velho pediu apressadamente, ao mirar o filhote que já havia terminado de beber seu leite e parecia interessado na mamadeira do primo. Tentando fazer com que o loirinho o soltasse, Kardia sentou-se no sofá, e puxou o sobrinho para junto de si. Fora o pior de todos os seus erros. Tendo Camus e seu objeto de desejo tão próximos, o filhote loiro, conseguiu se aproximar, e tirando a mamadeira da boca do bebê, se jogou do outro lado, entre as almofadas fofas do móvel, se deliciando com o fruto de seu ato. Tudo sobre o olhar incrédulo do Lykourgos mais velho.

Sem o leite e sem a sua mamadeira, o pequeno ruivo caiu em um choro inconsolável, o que fez seu pai quase surtar pelo susto. Era difícil acreditar que um ser tão pequenino tivesse fôlego e pulmões tão bons, que faziam seu pesar arder nas orelhas de quem quer que fosse.

\- Vamos, Camus… - Kardia mirou o filho que tentava acalmar inutilmente. - Papai vai pegar outra mamadeira para você, e não irei deixar esse pestinha intitulado seu primo lhe roubar novamente. - falou ao encarar o sobrinho, que lhe sorria arteiro. A mamadeira com detalhes em vermelho esquecida em seu peito. Esticando o braço direito, puxou o objeto para si, e balançando a cabeça desejou ardentemente que aquelas míseras horas passassem logo. Ou quem sabe, não ter aceitado o que Defteros havia lhe pedido. - Desmancha esse sorriso, Milo! Você não vai mais ganhar leite! - e mirou o pequeno com seriedade.

Talvez esse negócio de ser babá não fosse para o engenheiro químico! Ele fora somente um pouquinho enérgico com o sobrinho, e bem, lá estava o choro sentido do garotinho, mesclando com o deu seu filhote. Agora sim, estava em uma enrascada terrível. Se queria deixar seu marido dormir um pouco mais, seus anseios e desejos acabavam de ir por terra.

Desolado, Kardia que até então, apenas tinha passado por perrengues com o filho, não conseguia fazer Camus, ou mesmo Milo se acalmarem. Quando ele conseguia ninar ao menor, Milo se dependurava em suas costas e começava a chorar porque também queria estar deitado no colo do tio, sendo acalentado pelo mesmo. Aí era pouco para o ruivinho voltar a abrir o berreiro.

\- Milo, Camus é pequenino, você já é um menininho inteligente e…

\- Quelo co'iinho! Puquê só o Camie podi? - rosnou bem alto o loiro endiabrado.

Antes mesmo que o Lykourgos mais velho pudesse responder, ouviram um pequeno barulho provindo do segundo andar. Tentando apaziguar a pelo menos um dos pequenos, Kardia colocou entre as pequenas mãozinhas do sobrinho a mamadeira de água esquecida sobre a mesa de centro, viu quando este a levou aos lábios, e em seguida a ter ingerido um pouco, fazer uma careta. Ao pensar em dizer algo para o mesmo, não conseguiu, pois Milo voltou o bico na direção do mais velho. Balançando agitado, o loirinho chapiscou ao tio e ao primo com o conteúdo daquele objeto.

\- Ah! Milo seu pest… - parou de falar ao sentir mãos firmes, mas delicadas lhe tocarem um dos pulsos.

\- Me dê o Camus, Kardia! - a voz baixa, com leves notas meio roucas. Com calma pegou o filhote no colo e voltando-se para o pequeno arteiro, sorriu. - Milo seu diabinho, venha com o tio Dedé! - e puxando o pequeno, o alçou para seu colo o encaixando no quadril esquerdo, enquanto se ajeitava na poltrona limpa do outro lado.

\- Desculpe, não queria te acordar… - murmurou o alfa um tanto sem graça. Farejando o ar, sentiu os feromônios acalmando os pequenos, e ao mirar o ômega, sorriu, pois o mesmo o olhava com carinho.

\- Agradeço o que tentou fazer, _mon ange_, mas quando Milo vem para cá _non_ há como ter um dia calmo. - Dégel riu de lado. Ao voltar o olhar para o sobrinho, viu esse quase se empoleirar em cima do primo que começava a abrir a boca de sono. - Você quer ir dormir com o seu priminho, Milo?

\- Milo qué! - respondeu o pequeno com um bonito sorriso a iluminar o rosto infantil.

\- Se é assim, então vamos! - Dégel mirou o sobrinho, que sem esperar pulou no pescoço do ruivo e o beijou no rosto, um beijo molhado e estalado. O riso cristalino do ruivo mais velho quebrando o silêncio.

\- Quer ajuda? - Kardia perguntou pronto para se candidatar a ajudar o marido a levar os pacotinhos para cima.

\- _Non, mon amour_! (Não, meu amor!) - respondeu o francês ao mirá-lo com atenção, e em seguida volver seu olhar em direção do sofá. - Agradeço, _amour_, mas creio que essa bagunça - e apontou para o sofá, as mamadeiras e tudo o que estava fora do lugar -, _non_ irá se ajeitar sozinho! - e lhe dando uma piscadela, levantou-se com calma, segurando o filho no braço direito, e com o esquerdo dando apoio para que Milo se encarapitasse em seu ombro esquerdo, tendo os pézinhos apoiados em sua mão esquerda.

\- Tioo… tioooo… tioooo Dedé! - gritou Milo ao agitar o corpo e segurar-se com força no pescoço do ruivo.

\- O que foi, Milo? - perguntou ao ver que Camus abria os olhinhos rubros e fungar. - _Non_ precisa gritar _petite_, assim você acorda seu priminho! - informou com muita paciência.

\- Dicupa, tiooo! - Milo falou mais baixinho, mas mesmo assim, sua voz fininha ainda continuava muito alta. - Ucê conta uma histólinha? - pediu ao aproximar o rosto do ruivo e fazer beicinho.

\- Tem certeza que _non_ quer que o tio Kar te conte? - Dégel quis saber, pois conhecia o sobrinho muito bem e somente o grego para entreter esse pacotinho de surpresas.

\- Ooo tiooo Kar tá chatu! - respondeu prontamente o loirinho. O que fez com que o francês arqueace as sobrancelhas.

Entrando no quarto pertencente ao bebê Lykourgos, o ruivo esperou um pouco para responder ao sobrinho. Deixando Camus no berço e Milo na poltrona ao lado, Dégel buscou por um colchonete que se encontrava dentro do armário embutido e jogou no chão sobre o tapete fofo. Buscando por algo, na pequena estante cheia de pelúcias, brinquedinhos e livros.

\- Quer me ajudar a escolher um livro, Milo? - perguntou o veterinário ao encarar o sobrinho.

\- Tiooo De-dé! - pulou ao lado do mais velho, os olhinhos brilhantes. - Aquele, a-quele lá do jacalézinho!

Ao escutar o nome do livro, riu contido. Algumas coisas realmente nunca iriam mudar. Aquele livro fizera parte de sua infância, e agora o sobrinho e aos poucos Camus também começavam a cair de amores pela história cativante e com um grande aprendizado escondido em suas linhas.

\- Está bem… - concordou o ruivo. - Você pode pegar para mim, Milo? - pediu enquanto pegava Camus e o acomodava entre cobertas e seus braços no colchonete. Tão logo o pequeno voltou com o livro, se dependurou no pescoço do mais velho, e com seus olhinhos curiosos, aguardou até que a leitura se desse início.

\- Tioooo, o Camie tá nanando! - falou baixinho bem perto do ouvido do ruivo, como se confidenciasse alguma coisa de suma importância.

\- Sim, está! - concordou ao ajeitar melhor o pequeno em seus braços. - Quer que eu continue? Ou você também quer nanar?

\- Não! Milo qué ouvi mais, tiooo conta 'té o final! - pediu ao escorregar por cima do corpo do maior, deitando recostado confortavelmente agora na barriga do tio.

\- Está bem, então voltemos… - Degél continuou a ler o livro "O Jacarézinho egoísta", e não soube dizer quando não ouviu mais as perguntinhas do sobrinho, e muito menos quando o livro deslizou de suas mãos, caindo ao lado das almofadas fofinhas que estava usando como apoio para cabeça.

Quando finalmente Kardia apareceu para se juntar a sua família, sorriu enternecido. Rapidamente buscou por seu celular no bolso traseiro de seu jeans e bateu uma foto, enviando para o irmão e cunhado.

Ao se sentar atrás do marido e se acomodar, não pode deixar de pensar que os deuses deveriam realmente gostar muito deles! Acariciando os cabelos longos e rubros de seu francês, também não pode conter a vontade de gargalhar, ao lembrar que dias atrás Dégel havia insinuado que ele era um perfeito marinheiro de primeira viagem. No momento ele não havia concordado, mas naquele dia, ao passar por aquele pequeno perrengue com Milo e Camus, percebera que tinha muito a aprender, e que o marido tinha mesmo razão: ele era um marinheiro de primeira viagem, mas que aquilo ficasse somente para si!

Beijando os cabelos rubros, desejou ardentemente que eles sempre pudessem ter momentos de calmaria como esses!

oOoOoOo

**Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

Ouvindo músicas da pasta de Grease enquanto arruma a fic para colocar ao ar, a Coelha nem imagina que seu capeta, digo, vulgo anjo encapetado Kardia de Escorpião, lê a fic por cima do ombro da loira.

Kardia: Dégel! Gelo… corre aqui, que a loirinha desencavou uma fic nossa!

Ai Kardia! Precisa me assustar assim? * mirando o loiro por cima dos óculos e com a mão sobre o coração* Quer matar fala logo! Assim eu paro de escrever fics de vocês novamente!

Kardia: Nãoooo… pode continuar! Agora, que história é essa de omegaverse, e… *arregalando os olhos ao ler a palavra filho* Dégel! Corre que ela nos fez ter um filho, e ele é ruivinho igual você! *rindo de felicidade* Loirinha, vou te encher de beijos!

*arqueando as sobrancelhas*

Ok! Ok! Sem beijos, Kardia! Me contento com sua alegria… E afinal, eu consegui escrever com vocês, até mesmo colocando Camus e Milo…

Kardia: E por falar em Milo… esse garotinho é um capeta, não me diga que você vai fazer ele se interessar por meu filhote!

E se eu fizer em uma próxima fic que eu venha a planejar?

Kardia: Gelooooo! Venha congelar essa maluca, ela quer unir nosso filhote com aquele terrorista mirim!

Ai! Kardia, chispa! Vaza daqui, a fic é minha, é um presente pra minha Marida, e nem vem aporrinhar! Vaza! Ou eu juro que paro de escrever com vocês, e nunca mais vocês vão ter esse gostinho! *vendo o bichinho sair reclamando e resmungando*

Obrigado para quem chegou até aqui. Fazia tempo que não conseguia escrever com minha eterna paixão! *que Kardia não escute isso* E eu espero que relevem, pois eu queria algo levinho com o tema inspirado em duas imagens que eu vi.

Sobre o livro "O Jacarézinho Egoísta", ele existe sim, e eu já o usei em outra de minhas fanfics. Eu tenho um exemplar desse livrinho até hoje, e é uma história muito bem trabalhada. O autor do livro é Chloris Arruda de Araujo, e se alguém se interessar, vale muito a pena a leitura, mesmo sendo algo infantil!

Bom, de coração agradeço quem leu, e se pá, deixem um comentário, a Coelha agradece, e vai me deixar muito, mas muito feliz!

Beijos  
Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
